Nanite Bloodline
Your conception was marked by alien influences. The microscopic nanites in your blood grant you incredible powers and alien magic. Spells Arcana Whenever you cast a spell from the transmutation school and target only yourself, increase the spell’s duration by 50%. This does not stack with metamagic feats or abilities such as Extend Spell. Abilities Nanite Strike (Ex) At 1st level as a free action, you can cause nanites to flow from your body and coat the striking end of any manufactured melee weapon you wield. When you hit with a melee attack using this weapon, some of the nanites infect the blood of the victim (Poison—injury; save Fort DC 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + your Con modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1 Str damage; cure 1 save). At 5th level, weapons you use with this ability are treated as magical for the purposes of overcoming DR, and the poison also deals 1 point of Constitution damage. At 7th level, the damage increases to 1d2 points of Constitution damage and 1d2 points of Strength damage. At 11th level, the cure becomes two successful saves. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier; these rounds need not be consecutive. Nanite Surge (Ex) At 3rd level, once per day as an immediate action, you can cause your nanites to surge, granting you a bonus equal to 3 + your sorcerer level on any one d20 roll; this ability must be activated before the roll is made. If you already possess the nanite surge ability from another source (such as from being an android), you can use your nanite surge an additional time per day. At 9th level, you can use this ability an additional time per day. Nanite Resurgence (Ex) At 9th level, once per day as an immediate action upon being reduced to one-quarter your maximum hit points, you can force the mechanical swarm living inside you to keep you alive. This ability functions like a resurgent transformation spell using your sorcerer level as the caster level, except it is an extraordinary ability and cannot be dispelled. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day (though using this ability twice in one 24-hour period entails a chance of system shock and death; see the spell’s description for more details). At 20th level, you never die of system shock from using this ability. Distributed Body (Ex) At 15th level, anytime you are struck by a critical hit or a sneak attack, there is a 25% chance that your nanites scatter and reincorporate around the attack, negating the extra damage and causing the attack to deal damage as normal instead. Living Swarm (Su) At 20th level, you and the machines within you become one. Your nanites consume and replicate your body, allowing swift and radical physical alterations with little more than a thought. You become immune to bleed effects, diseases, and poisons, and gain DR 5/—. At will, you can break down your body and move in a shimmering stream of flying nanites, as if affected by gaseous form. Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited